


Please Don't Drown

by FrenchBaby



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Night, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: The summer breeze gently caresses your face as you walk alone on the beach, shoes in your hand. Your dark silouhette draws a black shape on the navy blue water, there is no star where the reflect of you face is. Once again you don't refrain the smile that creeps up your cheeks. That is until a white creature errups out of the surface just some centimeters away from yours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of the beggining I think it describes exactely how I feel at night ^^ I hope you all like this simple moment and check my other one shots if you like this one.
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> Clo

  * The summer breeze gently caresses your face as you walk alone on the beach, shoes in your hand and your light clothes moving with the wind. Everything is silent except for the sound of the waves hitting the sand some meters next to you and the palms of the trees singing their beautiful melody. The sand is still a bit wet and you burry your toes at each step you take in it only to remove them when you take another step. Everything seems different at night. Nobody is on the beach chatting, there is no child running everywhere with colourful balls and even the water seems calmer at night, as if it was tired of hitting all those feet during the day and finally resting a bit. You look up at the twinkling stars hanging in the black velvet sky. Gleaming and shinning, they appear so far away, from another world. The silver crescent of the moon lights your surrounding nearly as well as the sun does in daytime. It is so beautiful with those dark patches on its surface and its pearl white halo around you can spend an eternity gazing at the sky and its Milky Way.




 

You love summer nights out of the busy and stressing life of the city. You came here in a resort for a two weeks holiday in order to rest up and appreciate what is around you. So far some days have passed and you can't feel better. Everyone is warm and welcoming, the landscapes are breathtaking and you can finally do what you want. Like enjoying a late night walk on the beach on your own.

 

You turn to your side and head for a long path of wood running onto the water. The wood is cold and a bit humid under your bare skin. You stop in the middle of the track and kneel on the edge to take a look at the glistening water under you. It seems covered in sparkles. You spot the big one, reflect of the sattelite and can't help but smile at how beautiful and magical the scenary is. Your look back at the beach. It looks distant from here but in reality you only walked a dozen of meters. You like staring at the earth from afar, as if you were from another world. You focus back on the sea. The palm trees are no longer singing and the sound of the water is slightly stronger here. You can hear it bumping onto the sticks supporting the bridge and a fish diving in the water somewhere on the other side. You lean over a bit further. Your dark silouhette draws a black shape on the navy blue water, there is no star where you face is. Once again you don't refrain the smile that creeps up your cheeks. That is until a white creature errups out of the surface just some centimeters away from yours.

 

You scream, loose your balance and before you can take your breath in you fall into the water. The cold hits you almost instantly. You can properly feel your lungs crunching inside your chest, your whole body becomes rigid of fear and cold. You know you have to do something but your eyes are burning because of the salt, you are frozen and the image of the ghostly face is still engraved inside your lids.

 

But every second of staying immobile is one more second of breath left. When you realise it your blood rushes through your veins. You kick hard with your feet but you have lost the surface. Because it is the night, nothing indicates clearly where it is. The more you randomly kick everywhere the more you get tired and you can eventually feel this horrible feeling slowly going up from the bottom of your lungs to the top of your throat. This feeling of pressure landing upon your whole body. You desperaly try to swim to find the fresh air. You can't think straight anymore. Your head hurts. At this point you have stopped moving. There is no energy left in any of your muscle. Before passing out you feel something tightening aroud you ribcage but you can't even process the origin of this new danger and everything goes black.

 

 

You head hurts so bad it feels like a nutcracker is compressing it. You don't open your eyes yet, maybe because you are afraid of what you will see, or simply because they sting. You can feel something quite hard under you that is not rock. When you try to breathe in your throat is too dried by the salt which makes you choke and cough resulting in you panicking. You cough and cough again but you still can't breathe properly. Uncontrolably you start crying thinking you will never breathe again.

"Wow there try to calm down. Everything will be alright" says a gentle voice and a hand softly carreses your shoulder.

Your eyes shoot open, you suddenly sit straight and come face to face with the same ghotsly white face. You shout, throw you hands forwards. They collide with a firm body. And that is when you realise this white face has always belonged to a human and not some kind of living life from hell. Your breath still rough you peek an eye at the boy kneeling in front of you. He is looking full of concern, probably the same age as you. He seems shaken. His hair is drenched, his clothes soaked. They are dripping on your already wet clothes.

"You- you saved me?" You ask still shaken to be alive. He lets out a loud gasp, his faces seems to relax a bit.

"Well yes I didn't really think of anything I saw you looking at the water while I was swimming and I thought it would be funny to surprise you. I didn't imagine you would fall over. I was really scared I am so so so sorry you have no idea. I really thought you were... Maybe not dead but I thought of the worse. I apologize for everything!" He explains ruffling his hair and darting his gaze somewhere on the sand, suddenly fascinated by it.

Now that you look at him more calmly he doesn't seem frightening at all. He is rather handsome to tell the entire truth. His pale skin glows in the moonlight, his jawline draws a soft curve up to under his pierced ear. He has a long nose and full lips. His bleached blonde hair is falling at the level of his long almond shaped eyes.

 

The boy notices your silence. He looks up at you with apologizing eyes.

"That's alright, I am alive after all. And I got to meet you, I never expected somebody to be outside at this time of the night." You smile at him.

He looks reassured. He runs his fingers in his wet hair.

"My name is Daehyun. Once again I am really sorry. I am at the same resort than you, I saw you a couple of times. Do you want to walk with me on the way back?"

"I would love to Daehyun." You agree and get on your feet.


End file.
